Wind and Air
by Fox King jm
Summary: One day Naruto and his team came home from a mission and what awaited him was his old friend, Korra. But could she have more of a thing with Naruto than friendship? Naruto x Korra x Hinata x Kushina x Kurama, a lemon story. I do not own Naruto or Korra, so please enjoy: Wind and Air.
1. Wind and Air

**Hey guys, Johnny here with once again, another Lemon story Fanfic. It was going to be just a Naruto x Korra, but I'm going to mix up some things at the last-minute. You'll see when you guys read the story. I got the idea when I was watching ****Naruto and Legend of Korra and I thought to myself those two are a lot alike. That's how I got my idea for this Fanfic. I also wanted to make this story a special one, since its valentine's day. So it be Naruto x Korra x Kushina x Hinata x Fem-Kurama, so in this lemon story will have three lemon parts and three chapters. first Naruto and Korra, then Naruto, Korra, and Hinata, and last but not least, Naruto, Korra, Hinata, Kushina, and Kurama, my treat. So anyway that's all I wanted to say. Alright, let's get started I do not own Naruto and Legend of Korra, so please enjoy: Wind and Air and have a very special Valentine's Day with your favorite woman.**

**CHAPTER 1: WIND AND AIR. **

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero who saved Konoha during Pein's invasion and the one who ended the Forth-Great-Ninja war was returning from a mission with his team.

"Oh, man that mission was long." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it was about two weeks long." Sakura replied.

"Humph, the mission was maybe long, but it wasn't much of a challenge." Sasuke stated.

"Yes, but the payment will be a big one." Kakashi said, as he read his Make-Out book.

"Indeed." Sai replied, as he was reading a book about old childhood friends.

"I can't wait for Kaa-chan's home cocking." Naruto said, as he was drooling over his mother's cooking.

Naruto took a quick glance at a teenage girl with a very large white dog beside her. It looked like she was lost or something. Naruto walked up to the lost teenage to see if he can help in any way he could.

"Excuse me, miss, are you lost or something?" Naruto asked.

The girl turned to Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm looking for two of my friends that live here."

"K-Korra?!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto? Is that really you?!" Korra asked.

"Yeah, its been forever!" Naruto replied.

Without a moment of waiting, Korra hugged Naruto tightly.

"It's been a really long time." Korra said.

"Yeah, it really has." Naruto replied with a blush, as he felt Korra's breasts on his chest.

"How's you're mom and Hinata?" Korra asked.

"Kaa-chan and Hinata-chan are great. How about yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good, it's just really good to see you again." Korra said with a smile.

As for the rest of Team-Kakashi, they wonder who was that girl with Naruto.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows." Sasuke replied.

"It seems Naruto has an old friend." Sai said.

"Yes, it seems so." Kakashi said.

The rest of Team-7 walked tows Naruto and his friend.

"So, Naruto, is she a friend of yours?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, yeah, everyone this is Korra. Korra, this is my sensei Kakashi, and my team, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai." Naruto stated.

"It's nice to meet you." Korra replied.

"Hey, there, I'm Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi replied.

"Hello, I'm Sakura." Sakura replied.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke stated.

"You can call me, Sai." Sai stated.

"Korra is an old friend of mine and Hinata-chan's. It was way back when we we're little." Naruto stated.

Sai notice how Korra looked at Naruto. It was like she liked or maybe even loved him. Then Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage appeared with some news.

"Baa-chan, we we're about to see you. Oh, I want to meet..." Naruto stated.

"Yes, Korra the Avatar." Tsunade replied.

When Tsunade stated that Korra was the Avatar this news surprised Team-7.

"K-Korra you're the Avatar?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, but I heard you're the Hero of Konoha and the Hero who stopped the Great-War." Korra replied, as she smiled at her old friend.

"Oh, you heard of that... I heard that you beat the crap out of the Amon guy and stopped the sprites from going on a rampage." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, I did. I was training, but Tenzen told me I should take some time off. So I came here to see you after all these years." Korra stated.

"I'm glad you did." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Naruto I have another mission for you." Tsunade stated.

"Huh, what mission is that?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, it's an easy mission. All you have to do is deliver this scroll to the Land-of-Fire. It's a day long trip, but you shouldn't have any problems." Tsunade stated.

"You got it, Baa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Tsunade-sama, I wonder if I can go with Naruto." Korra asked.

"Korra are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am." Korra replied with a smile.

"Very well, then." Tsunade replied.

"May I get some supplies first before I leave, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you got half an hour to do so. I'll be waiting for you at the village-gate at that time." Tsunade stated.

"Thanks, Baa-chan. Come on Korra, I let's go to my house." Naruto said.

"Alright, come on Naga let's go." Korra said, as she, Naruto, and her poplar-dog, Naga left to Naruto's house for some supplies.

**XxxxX Naruto's house XxxxX **

Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki, who serviced during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha 17 years ago, was at home cocking lunch for her son of a hero, till she heard a knock on the door.

"Kaa-chan, I'm home." Naruto said.

"Welcome home, Sochi." Kushina said, as she saw Korra with her son.

"Hi, Miss-Uzumaki, long time no see." Korra said.

"Korra-chan, I haven't seen you since you and Sochi we're the same age. Now look at you, a beautiful young-lass." Kushina replied.

"We came to get some things, Kaa-chan. I've got another mission." Naruto stated.

"Another mission, already?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, we'll be back by tomorrow, Kaa-chan." Naruto stated.

"That's good to hear." Kushina replied.

After that Naruto and Korra grabbed what they needed, before they leave.

"We'll be back soon, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"That care of my Sochi, okay, Korra-chan?" Kushina said with a wink.

"Yes, Miss-Uzumaki, I'll take good care of him." Korra said.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto said with a crimson-red blush.

"I'm just playing around, Sochi." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"Come on, Naruto, we should get going." Korra said.

"Uh, yeah... we'll see you later, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he and Korra waved goodbye to Kushina and made their way to the gates of Konoha.

As Naruto, Korra, and her poplar-dog Naga were heading to the gate of the village, they saw Hinata, shopping for food to make for dinner tonight.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm just about to..." Hinata stated, till she saw Korra.

"It's been a long time, Hinata." Korra said.

"K-Korra-san... it's been a long time since we saw you." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, it has. I mean look at you, and those huge boobs too, there bigger than mine." Korra stated with a smile, as Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"Korra, you shouldn't say things like that!" Naruto said.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun, I'm flattered by Korra's praise." Hinata said.

"See, it was just like we were back then. We always played around, even when we were little kids. Now look at us, young adults." Korra stated, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto and Hinata.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto replied.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"But anyway, Naruto, we should get going now." Korra said.

"Oh, yeah, well Hinata-chan, we'll see you later." Naruto said, as he and Korra waved goodbye to Hinata.

Naruto and Korra made their way to the gates of Konoha. Tsunade was there waiting for Naruto and Korra.

"Ah, there you two are. Just in time, here, Naruto take this scroll to the Fire-Daimyo's castle." Tsunade said, as she handed to scroll to Naruto.

"I'll be back soon, Baa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Be careful, Naruto, Korra." Tsunade said.

"Right, come on Korra, let's go!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Korra replied, as she, Naruto, and Naga left to the Daimyo's castle.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Korra XxxxX **

It had been two hours since Naruto and Korra left the village. Korra took a glance at Naruto, seeing how much he's grown and she also noticed how handsome he had become. She slightly blushes, she wonders if he feels the same way about her. Naruto looked at Korra and sees how much she's grown as well. When they were little kids they did a lot together along side Hinata. Naruto now sees his best friend as a very sexy woman. Naruto slightly blushes, as he tries to shack off the thought.

"_It really has been a long time..." _Korra thought.

"_Korra looks, so... so... beautiful..." _Naruto thought.

"So, Korra, how are things?" Naruto asked.

"Well, things are okay..." Korra replied in a sad tone.

"What's the matter, Korra?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I used to have a boyfriend named Mako and... Well, we got into a fight and broke up..." Korra stated.

"I see... when was this, if you mine me asking." Naruto said.

"It was when the sprites were running wild." Korra replied.

"Oh, well there are lots of fishes in the sea. Trust and believe I know how it feels to not being like by that someone you love." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Korra asked.

"I used to ask Sakura out most of the time, but ever time I did... she would hit me or call me a Baka. (Idiot)" Naruto stated.

"You mean the pink-hair girl with the huge forehead?" Korra asked.

"(Laughs) Yeah, her, but I think I should found someone who loves me for me, y'know?" Naruto asked.

"I know how you feel. I hope I found someone who loves me for me." Korra replied, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm.

"You will, Korra-chan, you will." Naruto replied.

Korra slightly blushes hearing the "Chan" nickname that Naruto used for her. Naruto and Korra continued to their way to the Daimyo's castle, till, Naga sniffed in the air and growled.

"What is it, girl?" Korra asked.

"You two lovebirds leave the scroll and get lost."

"L-Lovebirds, come and say that in my face you coward!" Naruto said.

"As you wish!"

A ninja wearing all black with a headband crossed out appeared in front of Naruto and Korra. This ninja had green hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. The ninja smirked thinking to himself this will be easy like taking candy from a baby.

"I am Kusashi, of the tall grass. I'm a rogue ninja from the Kusagakure (Village hidden in the grass)... and I am here for that scroll you have. Now be good children and head it over." Kusashi stated.

"Naruto it seems this guy doesn't know who we are." Korra stated.

"Well, then, Korra-chan... let's teach him!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, the hero who ended the Forth-Great-Ninja war and the Avatar?! Well now if I take you two out here my name will be known with out the nations." Kusashi stated with a smile, as he took out a kunai-knife.

"Let's go, Korra-chan!" Naruto said, as he charged at Kusashi.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

Naruto and his clones appeared from a large smoke cloud, they charged at Kusashi. Kusashi summoned multiply kunais and throws them at Naruto and his clones, but Korra used her Earth-Bending to block the kunais from hitting Naruto and his clones.

"_What was that, __**Doton**__? (Earth-style)" _Kusashi thought.

"Thanks, Korra-chan!" Naruto said.

Naruto hit Kusashi, but it was a **Kage Bunshin**, as well. Kusashi threw more Kunais to get Naruto's blind-spot. Korra used her Water-Bending to protect Naruto again. Korra used her Fire-Bending to try to hit Kusashi, but he quickly dodged each attack.

"_First, it was __**Doton**__, now __**Suiton**__ (Water-style), and __**Katon**__ (Fire-style), what's next, __**Futon**__?! (Wild-style)" _Kusashi thought, as his sweat was dropping.

Kusashi to busy figuring out what was Korra's attacks were. Korra than used her Air-Bending attacking Kusashi, as he went behind a tree for cover. He didn't see Naruto coming in for an attack from above. Kusashi stabbed Naruto, but when he did...

**(POOF)**

It was just a **Kage Bunshin**, the real Naruto was ready to finish this fight.

"Take this!" Naruto said.

"**NA! RU! TO! Uzumaki Barrage!" **

Naruto kicked Kusashi in the air, and then kicked his head hard, hitting his face into the ground.

"Agh!" Kusashi cried in pain.

"Now we got you!" Korra said, as she used her Earth-Bending to capture Kusashi.

"H-How do you know so many, nature-chakra?" Kusashi asked.

"Nature-what...?" Korra asked.

"That wasn't nature-chakra, it called Bending." Naruto stated.

"Bending... that sounds really..." Kusashi stated, till Naga glared and growled at him.

"I think you should choose your next words carefully, Naga doesn't like it when other people are giving me trouble." Korra stated.

"..."

"As a shinobi of Konoha, I Naruto Uzumaki place you under-arrest." Naruto stated, as he arrested Kusashi.

It had been 4 more hours, Naruto and Korra continued their journey to deliver the scroll. They finally made it to the castle of the Daimyo with Kusashi tied up in ropes. Naruto and Korra approached the samurais that guarded the gates.

"Ah, you must be the Konoha ninja with the scroll." The Samurai guard stated.

"Yeah, here is the scroll and this rouge ninja named, Kusashi." Naruto stated, as he handed the scroll to The Samurai guard.

"Wait, you two caught, Kusashi?!" The Samurai guard asked.

"Yeah..." Korra replied.

"His bounty is over 125,000 ryo." The second Samurai stated.

"Really?!" Naruto and Korra asked.

"Yes, please wait here. I will give the scroll to the Fire-Daimyo and give you your reward money." The Samurai guard stated.

5 minutes later, The Samurai guard returned to give Naruto and Korra their reward money.

"Here is your reward money. Your mission is completed, you may go back to Konoha." The Samurai guard stated.

"Another mission accomplished, come on Korra-chan, let's get going." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto." Korra replied, as they went back to Konoha.

It had been another hour since Naruto and Korra went back to the village, but the friends saw the sun was going down. Naruto and Korra decided to camp out for tonight and returned to Konoha in the morning. Naruto was setting up the tent and making a fire to cook their lunch. Naga was taking sitting down watching Naruto finishing setting up the camp. The tent was set, the food was cooked, and they had the sleeping-bags ready.

"Korra-chan, I'm done setting up camp." Naruto stated.

But Naruto didn't get any response.

"Korra-chan?" Naruto said.

Naruto went into the woods looking for Korra. He then heard splashing from behind some bushes. Naruto went to go see what all the splashing was all about. He looked over the bushes where the splashing was coming from. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes... Korra was naked and washing her body off.

"**Not a bad sight, huh, Kit?" **

"_Kurama-chan, don't says such things!" _Naruto shouted in his mindscape.

The Kyuubi (Nine-Tails) known as Kurama to Naruto, is a woman who looks like she is in her thirties, with long black hair with two long bangs. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, she had her nine tails showing her big rear-end. She whore a long black and purple kimono that showed, most of her breast her G-cupped breast. The kimono had a black sash with a fox on it, a red cloth, and two large sleeves, and her eyes were golden and she also shared Naruto's whisker marks.

"**Hey, I'm not the one who is looking at his friend naked. But you can always have me instead." **Kurama stated, as she hugged Naruto from behind.

"_K-Kurama-chan now is not the time for this!" _Naruto said, as he blushes and he felt Kurama's soft massive breasts behind his back.

Korra turns to see Naruto looking at her.

"Oh, hey Naruto what's up?" Korra asked.

"..."

Naruto comes back to reality, he saw everything that Korra had. Naruto got a nosebleed, seeing, Korra's beautiful body.

"Ugh, I just wanted to tell you the camp is all set..." Naruto stated with a dark blush.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Korra replied, as she washes her body.

Naruto walks back to their camp. He couldn't believe that Korra didn't beat the crap out of him for taking a peek.

"_I can't believe she didn't beat the crap out of me for looking at her naked..." _Naruto thought with a blush.

Without any warning, Korra hugged Naruto from behind. He felt her body against his own.

"Did you like what you saw, Naruto?" Korra whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"And just so you know... I'm a virgin." Korra whispered, as she slides her hands down Naruto's abs.

"A virgin, huh? Something tells me you want me to fix that..." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I want you to be my first." Korra said with a lustful smile.

"Well, it's going to be my first time too... so how about we do this in our tent?" Naruto asked, as he turns to Korra wrapping his arms around her.

"I would like that a lot." Korra replied, as she kissed Naruto.

In that moment their feelings for each other exploded. Naruto carried Korra to the tent bridal-style. In the tent, Naruto and Korra continued to kiss, using their tongues to wrestle each other. Then the Hero and the Avatar broke the kiss to breath.

"Korra-chan, your lips are so soft..." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto, you're such a good kisser..." Korra replied.

"Thanks... are you ready, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready... take me..." Korra replied.

Naruto beings to take off Korra's shirt, he was amazed of Korra's beautiful body. After removing her shirt next was her blue bra. Korra decided to make her own move, as she takes of Naruto's jacket. Naruto removed Korra's bra, showing her C-cupped breast, as Korra removed his black shirt. Korra then pounce on her dear friend or rather new-lover, Naruto started to remove the last of Korra's clothing, as did Korra. Naruto removed Korra's dark-blue panties, as Korra's removes Naruto's pants. Korra was now completely naked with her hair down. The only thing that was left was Naruto's boxers.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Naruto?" Korra asked.

"Hai, Korra-chan, let's keep going." Naruto replied.

"As you wish, Naruto." Korra said, as she went down to Naruto's boxers.

"**This is becoming quite a show." **Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

Korra smiled, as she slowly removed her lover's boxers. Korra finally removed the last of Naruto's clothing to reveal his 9 inched soft covered manhood. Korra couldn't help, but blush to see how big her old friend was.

"Naruto, you sure have really grown." Korra stated.

"Thanks, Korra-chan." Naruto replied.

Korra stoked Naruto's large member slowly. Naruto let out some moans of pleasure. Korra licked the tip of his head, he smiled and enjoyed Korra's licking. She then wraps her lips around the head, and took about 7 inches of his cock, using her tongue lousing the foreskin. Naruto held his head in pleasure, as Korra suck his big dick.

"Whoa, Korra-chan... that feels really good." Naruto moaned.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this, Naruto, I'll do my best to please you." Korra replied, as she took back Naruto's cock into her mouth.

Korra wrapped her tongue around Naruto's manhood, making his cock twitch inside her mouth. She then played with his balls, making Naruto let out another moan. Naruto was enjoyed every moment of Korra's blowjob. She then sucked Naruto's manhood for about 5 minutes, he felt his cock twitching inside his friend's mouth, he felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to cum.

"Shit! Korra-chan… I think I'm about to cum!" Naruto moaned.

"_That's right, Naruto... come inside my mouth for me." _Korra thought.

Hearing this, Korra increased her speed more. Naruto used his own movement to thrust inside Korra's mouth. She welcomed it, as she sucked Naruto's cock harder and faster. Naruto's eyes rolled back, as he finally released his seed into his friend's mouth. Korra felt waves of Naruto's hot milk. She swallowed every drip of his cum. She backed her head letting out a popping noise; a final shot of his white ropes hit her face. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, after an awesome blowjob he got from Korra.

"Man, Korra-chan, where did you learn to suck a dick like that?" Naruto asked.

"That was my first time, Naruto... I really hope you liked it." Korra replied, as she licked her lips.

"I did... it was awesome..." Naruto stated.

"I'm so happy that you did, Naruto. I really am." Korra replied with a smile.

Naruto brought Korra closer to him, felling her beautiful body, making her moan in pleasure. Naruto played with Korra's C-cupped breast, as Korra wrapped her arms around Naruto. He then took and sucked on her nipples, making Korra moan of the feeling of breast sucking. Naruto then sucked on her other breast, as he squeezed her ass hard. Korra blushed heavily, as she enjoyed her friend touching her body.

"Oh, Naruto... please take me... take me now..." Korra moaned.

"I will, Korra-chan." Naruto said, as he laid Korra on the blankets of their tent.

Naruto used his fingers to rub Korra's vagina, making Korra moan in pleasure once again. He slowly opened her pussy lips, he than used his tongue to lick her womanhood. Korra's eyes widen in surprise. She bit her lower lip, her moans became louder, and she used her right to feel Naruto's back and her left hand to squeeze her breast. Naruto continued to lick Korra's pussy for another 5 minutes. Naruto then stopped his actions to give Korra a tender kiss.

"Man, Naruto, you are really good at this." Korra stated.

"Thanks, Korra-chan; are you ready to become a woman?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his member against her womanhood.

"Yes, I'm ready... do whatever you want to me, I'm all yours." Korra stated.

Naruto slowly entered her pussy. Korra let out a whimper of pain. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck hopping that the pain will stop. He made sure he was not to rough with his dear friend. Naruto was able to fit about 9 inches inside of Korra. Korra let out a tear, as she felt pain, as she bleeds a little. He used his hands to rub Korra's belly so she can get adjusted to his size. She let out a sighs of relief, Korra used her hands to help Naruto rub her belly.

"Ohhhh… uuunnnmmm… N-Naruto... Ugh… you're really big… agh… be gentle… please…" Korra whimpered.

"Korra-chan... you really are a virgin, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh... I'm fine, Naruto... you're just really big is all." Korra moaned.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt you, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he continued to rub Korra's belly.

"Oh, Naruto..." Korra moaned.

She let out a sighs of relief, Korra used her hands to help Naruto rub her belly. After 15 minutes of Naruto massaging Korra's stomach, she was now ready for some slow motion action. Naruto starts a slow motion movement. It was a bit painful for Korra, but also pleasurable. As Naruto continued his movement, he noticed how beautiful Korra is. As for Korra, she was glad that she was having her first time with her dear friend.

"Naruto..." Korra whispered.

"Yeah, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I... I love you." Korra stated with a blush.

"I love you too..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Korra and wrapped his arms around her body.

With that said, both long time friends continued to make love. Korra was still a little unease from Naruto's large manhood; little by little she began to feel pleasure. She then wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, as he continued his slow movement. Naruto went down to her neck and kissing her, making Korra moan. She really loved the way Naruto kissed her. After a few minutes of slow thrusting, Korra was now adjusted to his size; Korra was ready for Naruto to go a little faster.

"Naruto... please fuck me..." Korra moaned in pleasure.

This was the first time that Naruto ever heard Korra cussed before. He couldn't, but smile. He knew she was ready for a good time.

"I will, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he gave Korra another kiss.

"_Oh my God... Naruto is such a good kisser." _Korra thought happily.

Naruto increased his speed, as Korra had never felt so much pleasure for her first time. She than wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck tighter and to pull him into another hot kiss. With each thrust the Hero and the Avatar got their first mind-blowing orgasm together. Naruto and Korra broke the kiss to breathe. Naruto than, kissed Korra on the neck again, making her sigh in bliss.

"Naruto, you feel so good... please keep thrusting me." Korra moaned.

"Hai, you're doing really well yourself for your first time, Korra-chan." Naruto replied.

"Your dick really feels good, Naruto." Korra stated with a smile.

"Your cunt is really wet and tight..." Naruto replied, as he thrusts harder.

"**Oh, my... this is really getting hot. I hope one day Naruto will give me some of that loving." **Kurama said in Naruto's mind with a blush and smile, as she continued to watch the two friends making love.

Naruto and Korra held each other tight, as Naruto thrusts Korra harder and faster. Korra felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, she was having her first time with the one person she really loves. Korra looked into Naruto's blue eyes, as Naruto looked into her ocean blue eyes. They smiled at each other and shared another tender deep kiss. She grabbed Naruto's hands to feel her breasts. Naruto felt Korra's breasts and couldn't believe how soft they were. Truly this night is a dance of wind and air.

"Korra-chan, your tits are really soft." Naruto moaned, as he squeezed Korra's breasts harder and thrusts faster.

"Ugh, yes, Naruto, yes! Do whatever you want! Just don't stop fucking me!" Korra moaned in pleasure.

"Ugh, Korra-chan, your pussy is getting tighter and tighter!" Naruto groaned.

"Yes, that's it! Your feels so good, it's hitting my womb! Oh, fuck!" Korra shouted in pleasure.

Both the Hero of Konoha and the Avatar continued to make love. Korra wanted more, she wanted Naruto, she wanted all of him, and she just couldn't get enough of her friend. Naruto used his strength to pick up Korra into a lotus position, he and Korra held each other tighter and tighter. Then, he used his hands to slide down Korra's body to feel her ass, giving it a good squeeze. This position continued for, the next 5 minutes. Korra's orgasm went wild, she knew that, she knew she was about to reach her climax for the first time. Naruto felt, his friend's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum too, at any time or moment.

"Naruto, I'm going too... I'm going to!" Korra shouted in pleasure.

"Ugh, me too, Korra-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto groaned, as he thrusts faster.

"Please cum deep inside my womb, Naruto! Ugh, I want us to cum together!" Korra moaned, as she held Naruto tighter.

"Cumming! I'm cumming, Korra-chan!" Naruto growled.

"NARUTO!" Korra screamed.

"KORRA-CHAN!" Naruto roared.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Korra reached their climax. Korra felt Naruto's seed over flooded her pussy. The Hero felt the Avatar's pussy tighten around his cock. After a minute of Naruto cumming, he pulled himself out of Korra. She let out a sigh of bliss after her first time having sex. For Korra, it was really amazing. She was happy that her first was her friend, Naruto. She than gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"That was really amazing… Naruto…" Korra said weakly.

"Yeah, it was… you did real great for your first time… Korra-chan" Naruto said.

"Stop it, Naruto, you're going to make me blush." Korra said.

"I really mean it, Korra -chan. You're amazing." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Oh, Naruto..." Korra said with a blush.

Korra saw that Naruto was getting hard again, and got an idea.

"Hey, Naruto..." Korra said.

"Yeah, Korra-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Well, maybe we can do anal next. What do you say, Naruto?" Korra asked.

"Heh, I would like that, Korra-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto got close to Korra giving her another kiss. Korra then got on her hands and knees, showing her prefect bubble-butt. Naruto blushed, seeing Korra's big ass. Korra blushed as well. Naruto went behind Korra, spreading her ass cheeks apart showing her unused rosebud. Naruto licked her ass, making Korra let out a gasp of surprise. The Avatar loved the feeling of Naruto licking her anus, as she lets out moan and groans of pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto... keep licking my butt... ugh, please don't stop." Korra moaned.

Naruto did just that, as he continued to lube her anus and played with her cunt, Korra bit her lower lip. After 5 minutes of licking his Korra's butt-hole, Naruto stopped his actions, and fingered her ass. Korra got horny from the ass playing she was getting from Naruto. Naruto then grabbed Korra's hips. He then grabbed his dick head and gently rubbed his cock against her lube rosebud.

"Are you ready, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, Naruto... now fuck my ass good, baby." Korra said in a husky tone.

Naruto then slowly pushed himself inside Korra's ass. Korra's eyes widen, she let out a scream, and yipped in pain. Naruto slowly enter Korra's ass, inch by inch. Naruto never anything this tight before, his friend's ass was way tighter than her pussy. Korra felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Korra grabbed her blankets to prepare herself for the rough ass fucking ahead. Now Naruto's cock deep inside Korra's anal-tube, she rested her head on her pillow.

"Ugh... Naruto, you're so fucking deep inside my ass..." Korra moaned, as her eyes rolled back and tongue hanged, from Naruto being inside her butt.

"Damn, Korra-chan... your butt feels really good... ugh... it's really tight around my cock." Naruto stated, as he and Korra stayed motionless.

"_It feels really strange... but it feels pleasurable too..." _Korra thought, as she was lost in her thoughts, as her ass was filled with Naruto's massive rod.

"Are you okay, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... ugh, God you're so big..." Korra moaned.

Naruto then begins to fuck Korra slowly, so not to hurt her. Korra's eyes rolled back, as she felt her ass tightening. Naruto used his hands to grab her breasts. She love it, Korra loved the way she is getting fucked by her dear friend/lover. Naruto pushed himself a littler deeper inside his Korra's ass. Korra's eyes widen with a bit of pain, but a lot of pleasure. Naruto still went nice and slow, as both friends continued their love-making.

"Ugh, Naruto, please don't hold back, baby..." Korra moaned.

"Oh, Korra-chan, you're ass feels really good..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto... my ass... ugh, so good..." Korra moaned.

Still a little unease, but Korra began to feel pleasure of anal. Naruto then increased his speed a little more. She wanted all of Naruto's love, Korra then begged him to fuck her harder and faster. Naruto smiled and obeys, as he increased his speed more. Korra's orgasms went wild of her first anal. Naruto loved how tight Korra was and thrusts harder.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please don't stop, keep pounding my butt!" Korra yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto even more turn on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Korra-chan… agh! You're ass is so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto! Yes! Fuck me! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, Naruto!" Korra yelled, as her ass was getting fucked.

Naruto fucked Korra harder and faster, as he leaned and rested on Korra's back. Korra only moaned in pure pleasure of Naruto giving her first time a good thrusting. What felt like days, but was really half an hour of non-stop ass fucking. Korra felt her ass tighten, her pussy was trembling, and her orgasms went wild. She loved it. She loved that her friend loves her, and that she love him.

"Fuck! Give me more! Give me more of that cock! Fuck my ass harder!" Korra shouted, as she used her ass to fuck Naruto upwards.

"You like getting fucked in the ass don't you, Korra-chan?" Naruto purred in her ear.

"Yes, I love getting fucked in the ass! Keep fucking me, damn it! Fuck me till I cum!" Korra said, as her ass got tighter and tighter.

Korra increased her speed, to thrust up against Naruto's pelvis. He grabbed her hips and thrust Korra harder and faster. For Korra, she truly loved every monument of this fuck. Naruto grabbed her breasts, giving them a good hard squeeze. Naruto and Korra's time of anal sex lasted for about 10 to 15 minutes. Korra enjoyed every minute that she spent with Naruto. She was really happy that her first time is with someone she loved for her. For Naruto he would do anything to make Korra happy, as will Korra. Then Korra's ass tightens even more than before, her orgasms went wild, her pussy trembled, and she knew she was about to cum again. Naruto's cock twitched he knew he was about to cum too.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Korra-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust even faster.

"Me too, Naruto! I'm going to cum too! We'll cum together! Oh, fuck!" Korra stated.

"I'm about to cum, Korra-chan! I'm cumming!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Aaagghhh!" Korra screamed in pure pleasure.

"Here it comes, Korra-chan!" Naruto roared.

With one last hard thrust, Naruto and Korra both reached their climax. Korra felt Naruto's warm seed spraying her anal walls, and her love juices flowing. Naruto felt like his cock was about to melt. He rested on Korra's back, as his manhood was still inside her anal tube. She also felt Naruto's cock twitched inside her. Like always after a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of Korra's ass. Korra than kissed Naruto, and put his head between her chest and running her fingers though his hair. The dance of wind and air was now completed.

"That was amazing… truly amazing." Naruto said.

"It sure was Naruto... thank you for being my first, Naruto." Korra said with a smile.

"Thank you for being my first, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he pulled Korra into another kiss.

After the kiss, Korra rests her head on Naruto's chest. He wrapped his arms around Korra's beautiful body. He then pulls the blankets to cover themselves, as they cuddled with each other.

"Let's get some rest; we have to get back to Konoha in the morning." Naruto stated.

"Okay, Naruto." Korra replied with a smile.

Korra cuddled with Naruto more. Naruto held Korra tighter and gave her another kiss. Now Naruto and Korra were lying down. Both friends couldn't help, but smile, as he and Korra remembered the day he and Hinata met Korra.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

A young Naruto was protecting Hinata from bullies. The three bullies ganged up on Naruto beating him up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

The bullies turn to see a little girl about their age.

"What do you want?"

"It seems that you are ganging up on one person. So it me make the odds even." The little girl said.

With the bullies looked at the girl, Naruto got back on his feet and tackled one of the bullies, as the girl took on the other two. A minute later, Naruto and the girl beat the carp out of the bullies, as they ran away like the cowards they were. Naruto on his back, Hinata and the girl went to see if Naruto was okay.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Naruto replied.

"T-Thank you, for protecting me..." Hinata said, as she sobbed a little.

"Yeah, and thank you for helping me out." Naruto said.

"You're welcome. I hate it when other people pick on others. May I ask your names?" The girl asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto replied.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata stated.

"It's nice to meet you two, my name is Korra." Korra replied.

Naruto, Korra, and Hinata became friends that day. Korra was traveling around the world for special training, due to her being the Avatar, but she kept that to herself. Korra met Naruto's mother, Kushina, who she really think that she was the most beautiful woman in the village. Naruto, Korra, and Hinata always spend time together every choice they got. Hinata become opened when she was with Naruto and Korra. Korra stayed in the village for about a month, as time passed. It was Korra's last day in the village; she was a bit sad that she would have to leave Naruto and Hinata. So they decided to spend their last day together in a park, with Kushina watching her son playing with his friends. Naruto, Korra, and Hinata lay on top of a hill looking at the sky and clouds going by.

"Y'know, Korra, Hinata, I'm glad to have you guys as friends." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it sure is. I'm glad too have you as friends, Naruto-kun, Korra-chan." Hinata said.

"Same here... but I wish I could with you guys." Korra said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, Korra, we'll see each other again. I'm sure no matter where we are... all of us will always be friends." Naruto stated with a foxy grin.

"Really?" Korra asked.

"Yes, really." Hinata replied.

"Let's make a promise." Naruto stated with a smile.

Naruto puts his hand out first, as Korra and Hinata put their hands on top of his.

"From now on, we are all friends forever." Naruto stated.

"Friends." Hinata said.

"You promise?" Korra asked.

"I never go back on my word." Naruto said with a smile, as Hinata smiled as well.

"Then we are all friends to the very end." Korra said with a smile, as she sobbed a little.

Naruto, Korra, and Hinata nodded, liking, the promise they all made to each other.

"_Oh, Sochi, I'm so happy that you made some friends." _Kushina thought with a smile.

With the promise they made to each other, the friends played once more before saying their goodbyes.

**XxxxX Flashback End XxxxX**

Naruto and Korra fell asleep peacefully that night. The Hero and the Avatar became lovers now. The dance of wind and air was over for now, till the dance will begin again later in the future. The next morning...

Naruto was packing the tent, as Korra put away the bags of items they brought with them. Now done with cleaning up, Naruto and Korra were ready to return to Konoha.

"Ready to go, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, lover-boy." Korra replied with a smile, as Naga barked.

Naruto and Korra walked together with Naga right behind them. Korra wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm. She blushed over the night they made love. Korra smiled at Naruto, as he smiled back at Korra. Korra kissed Naruto once again, as he welcomed the kiss. Naruto and Korra walked the long road to Konoha enjoying the time their spending together, they're bond become more just friendship, it was love.

"I love you, Naruto." Korra said.

"I love you too, Korra-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Korra walked back to Konoha for the next dance of wind and air will begin.

**Well, readers, that the end of the first chapter of "Wind and Air" I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be a threesome with Naruto, Korra, and Hinata. The next chapter: "THE LION'S DANCE OF WIND AND AIR" will be the next chapter. Once again, thank you guys for reading "Wind and Air." So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya, ****and have a very special Valentine's Day with your favorite woman****. **


	2. The Lion's dance of Wind and Air

**Hey guys, Johnny here with second chapter of "Wind and Air." I hope you readers and fans are enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Anyway, as I explained in the first chapter, it was Naruto and Korra, but now in this chapter it will be a threesome with Naruto, Korra, and Hinata. Well, I have nothing else to say till the end of the chapter, so let's get started. I still ****do not own Naruto and Legend of Korra, so please enjoy: The Lion's dance of Wind and Air. **

**CHAPTER 2: THE LOIN'S DANCE OF WIND AND AIR. **

Naruto, Korra, and Naga walked together back to Konoha. She wrapped her arms around his left arm, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled at Korra. Korra smiled back. They couldn't forget the night they made love. It was amazing, even if it was their first time together. The two lovers continued their way back to Konoha.

"I really enjoyed myself last night, Naruto." Korra said.

"I did too. I hope we can have more time with each other, Korra-chan." Naruto stated.

"I'm sure we will." Korra replied, as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"You're so sweet, Korra-chan." Naruto said, as he kissed her back.

"I know I am. I can't wait till we get back to Konoha." Korra said.

"Me too, Korra-chan. Me too." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto and Korra continued their way back to Konoha for about another hour. Finally the Hero and the Avatar reached the village. Naruto had to stop back the Hokage's office to tell Tsunade that the mission was accomplished. Making their way to see Tsunade, Naruto and Korra saw Naruto's friends Kiba, Shino, Rock-Lee, Tenten, Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, Naruto, what's up...?" Kiba replied, till he and the others saw Korra and Naga.

"Oh, who's the new girl?" Ino said.

"Everyone, this is my and Hinata-chan's friend, Korra-chan. And this is Naga her polar-dog." Naruto stated.

"Nice to meet you." Korra said.

"Whoa, Naruto, your friend is really pretty." Tenten said.

"Thank you." Korra replied.

"Hey, where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata is training at the training grounds." Kiba stated.

"I see. Me and Korra-chan will go say hi to her." Naruto replied, as Korra nodded.

"Okay then, come on Naga, let's..." Korra said, as she turned to Naga.

Naruto, Korra, and Naruto's friends turned to see Naga and Akamaru staring at each other. Akamaru liked Naga. Korra chuckled a bit, seeing two dogs liking each other.

"_It seems I'm not the only one who's in love." _Korra thought with a smile.

"Come on, Naga we have to go." Korra said.

**XxxxX with Hinata XxxxX **

On the training field where Hinata was hard at working, everyday she got stronger and stronger to catch up to the boy she loved and her friend who is the Avatar.

"I see your training really hard, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Korra-san, you two are back from your mission." Hinata stated with a smile.

"Yeah, we wanted to see, to say hi." Korra replied.

"**What are you going to do, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked.

"_What do you mean, Kurama-chan?" _Naruto asked in his mindscape.

"**I mean about, Hinata-chan, there. You know as much as I do, she's in love with you, right? And last night with you and Korra-chan isn't what I would call a "let's just keep it between ourselves thing" you get my meaning?" **Kurama asked.

Naruto realized that Kurama was right about what she was saying.

"_Did you think me and Korra-chan should tell Hinata-chan about last night?" _Naruto asked.

"**I'm not so sure, Naruto-kun... but maybe if you tell the truth right now, Hinata-chan won't get mad at you two." **Kurama stated.

"_You're absolutely right, Kurama-chan. Korra-chan and I shouldn't keep things from Hinata-chan, and we'll tell her about last night." _Naruto replied.

Korra saw the look in Naruto's eyes knowing what's wrong. Korra realized it as well. Little did Naruto and Korra know, that Hinata noticed the look in their eyes. Hinata smiled knowing what happened between Naruto and Korra, but the good thing about Hinata is she isn't the jealous type.

"Umm, Hinata... there's something umm... we need to tell you..." Korra said.

Naruto realized Korra was about to tell Hinata the truth about last night.

"_Is Korra-chan going to tell Hinata-chan about last night?" _Naruto thought, as he was a bit worried of how Hinata would react.

"Korra-san..." Hinata said.

"Umm, yes, Hinata?" Korra replied.

"Let's have a spearing match." Hinata said with a smile.

"Huh?" Naruto and Korra asked.

"Please, Korra-san? It will be like old times." Hinata replied.

"O-Okay, Hinata," Korra said.

In the training-field, Hinata and Korra were now taking their sides, as Naruto was watching along side Naga, hoping that nothing goes wrong.

"I hope nothing goes wrong, Naga." Naruto said, as Naga barked in response.

"Are you ready, Korra-san?" Hinata asked.

"I'm ready, Hinata." Korra replied.

"_Please, God, don't let them kill each other..." _Naruto thought, as his sweat dropped.

"**I'm sure things will be alright." **Kurama replied.

"No holding back, come at me with all you got, Korra-san." Hinata stated, as she makes a battle stance.

"Alright, then..." Korra replied.

Hinata actives her Byakugan.

"Here I come, Korra-san." Hinata stated, as she and Korra charged at each other.

Korra used her Earth-Bending, sending rocks towards Hinata. Hinata used her Gentle-Fist destroying the rocks.

"You're pretty good, Hinata." Korra stated.

"You're pretty skillful yourself, Korra-san." Hinata replied.

If Earth-Bending won't work, then Fire-Bending will be Korra's next tactic. Korra shot fireballs, but Korra made sure not to go overbroad and hurt Hinata. Hinata dodged each fireball with ease, as Naruto was getting a bit more worried. Now it was Hinata's turn to attack.

"**Juho: Soshiken! (Gentle-Step: Twin Loin Fists)" **

Hinata launched her first Lion-chakra fist at Korra. Korra used her Earth-Bending to block the attack. Then Hinata jumped in the air and released her second Lion-chakra. Thinking quickly, Korra used her Air-Bending to counterattack the incoming attack. Now close, Hinata used Taijutsu, as Korra used her own combat. Naruto's sweat dropped, as Korra and Hinata fought each other.

"_Hinata is really good at fighting." _Korra thought.

"_As I thought, Korra-san knows close combat." _Hinata thought.

"_Man, things are really getting out of hand..." _Naruto thought.

Then, Hinata and Korra jumped back, as they were about to charge at each other again. Korra used Water-Bending, like missiles. Seeing the attack coming, Hinata used her defensive jutsu to counter attack once again.

"**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho! (Protective Eight-Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms)"**

Hinata used her jutsu to block the Water-Bending missiles. Naruto feels like he was going to have a heart-attack, as Hinata and Korra continued their spearing match. The two female friends charged at each other, as Korra used Air-Bending and Hinata used her **Juho: Soshiken**. Naruto was going to stop the two girls he really cares about. Then Hinata and Korra stopped in their tracks.

"What the...?" Naruto said.

"**It seems this fight is a draw." **Kurama said in Naruto's mindscape.

"_It seems so, Kurama-chan." _Naruto replied.

"Thank you, Korra-san." Hinata said with a smile.

"Thank you, Hinata." Korra replied with a smile.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and Korra.

"Umm... Hinata-chan, now that this spearing match is over. There's something... me and Korra-chan need to tell you. You see..." Naruto stated, till.

"There's no need, Naruto-kun. I already know." Hinata replied, as her smile never left her face.

Naruto and Korra's eyes widen hearing Hinata saying that she already knew what had happened between them.

"Hinata, we're..." Korra said.

"You don't need to apologize... I saw the look in your eyes, Naruto-kun, Korra-san." Hinata said, as she got close to Naruto and Korra.

Hinata held Naruto and Korra's hands.

"I love Naruto-kun, too. I also know that you also love Naruto-kun, Korra-san. So I have an idea that can work for the three of us." Hinata stated with a smile.

"Umm, what idea is that?" Naruto asked.

"Korra-san and I can share you, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Huh?" Naruto and Korra asked with blushes.

"Is sharing Naruto-kun okay with you, Korra-san?" Hinata said with a smile.

Korra remained silent, and then she smiled and spoke.

"Yes, I don't mind sharing." Korra replied with a smile and blush.

"Well then..." Hinata said.

Hinata and Korra got close to Naruto.

"Hinata-chan... Korra-chan..." Naruto said, as both Korra and Hinata got close to him.

Hinata then kissed Naruto. Then Korra turned Naruto's head, as she gave him a kiss as well. It seems that everything between the three friends is going to be alright. Naruto wrapped his arms around both his lovers. Hinata and Korra rested their heads on Naruto's chest, as they smiled at each other.

"I'm glad we're all friends." Korra said.

"Hai, Korra-san..." Hinata replied.

"So what do you want to do now, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, as he held Hinata and Korra tighter.

"Oh, I got an idea." Hinata stated with a smile.

"What is it, Hinata?" Korra asked.

"How about we go to our special spot that we used to go when we were kids? I'm sure we can have some alone time there. Don't you think so, Korra-san, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a smile and a dark blush.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Hinata. What about you, Naruto?" Korra asked with a smile.

"Let's go then, Hinata-chan, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed Korra and Hinata on their foreheads.

Naruto was happy that Hinata wasn't mad at him or Korra. Instead, Hinata wants Naruto as his lover like Korra. Naruto's stomach growled. Korra and Hinata giggled, knowing that their lover was hungry.

"How about we get a quick bite to eat, first?" Korra asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Hinata replied.

"Can we get some ramen? Pretty please, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"Let's go then." Korra said.

"Hai, we can feed Naruto-kun when we get to Ichiraku-Ramen." Hinata replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said, as hugged Hinata and Korra.

Naruto, Hinata, Korra, and Naga walked in the streets of Konoha, heading to Ichiraku-Ramen. Naruto smiled at both Korra and Hinata, as they both smiled at Naruto. Then Naruto felt a chill down his spine. He looked around to see what was going on. Hinata and Korra noticed Naruto acting strange. The Hero's two lovers asked what was wrong.

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay?" Korra asked.

"I have this strange feeling in the air..." Naruto stated, as he continued to look around to see what or where this threat was coming from.

Hinata used her Byakugan to sense an angry presence. Korra looked at Naga who was growling at something that was coming their way. Korra then also sense it, too. Something filled with rage was coming from...

"Up above!" Hinata stated.

Then suddenly, the ground shacked. Clouds of dust blinded the three friends. It was a reptilian like sprite. It was about 9 feet tall with black skin, yellow eyes, six arms, a long wipe-like tail, and dark aura surrounding its body. The people of Konoha were wondering what had happened, as they saw Naruto and his lovers facing this angry sprite.

"What is that thing?!"

"It's some kind of reptile!"

"Is it an enemy's **Kuchiyose (Summoning)** jutsu?!"

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a sprite! But what's it doing here?!" Korra said.

Before anything else happened, this Reptile-Sprite charged at Naruto and his lovers. Naruto, Korra, Hinata, and Naga quickly moved out of the way. Naruto then got his leg wrapped by the tail of the Reptile-Sprite. It tosses Naruto into a store. Hinata and Korra charged at the Reptile-Sprite.

"Korra-san, I'll try and get its attention! You can get its blind from the back!" Hinata said.

"Alright leave it to me, Hinata!" Korra replied, as she and Hinata charged at the Reptile-Sprite.

Korra used her Earth-Bending to try and get the Reptile-Sprite off guard, as Hinata got close up to the sprite. Hinata used her **"Juho: Soshiken" **to strike at the Reptile-Sprite. It moved its body just in time, but it fail to see Korra's attack from behind.

"Take this!" Korra said, as she used Air-Bending to hit the Reptile-Sprite's back.

Korra's attack from the back was a success, and now Hinata's turn to attack the Reptile-Sprite again. Hinata made a stance, as her Byakugan was blazing.

"You can't escape the Eight-Trigrams." Hinata stated, as the Reptile-Sprite couldn't move.

"**Gentle Fist Eight-Trigrams 64 Palms!" **

Hinata got close to the Reptile-Sprite, striking its chest.

"**Eight-Trigrams, 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!" **

The Reptile-Sprite was sent flying into the ground by the citizens of Konoha.

"That was nice, Hinata!" Korra said.

"Thanks, Korra-san." Hinata replied.

The people got close to see the Reptile-Sprite.

"I-Is it dead?"

Then it woke up, as the people ran. It got back on its feet. Korra and Hinata turned to see the Reptile-Sprite not done fighting, yet. The Reptile-Sprite charged at Hinata and Korra once again, as Korra and Hinata prepared themselves for the Reptile-Sprite's next attack.

"Here it comes again, Hinata." Korra stated.

"Yeah, this time we'll take it out." Hinata replied.

"**Juho: Soshiken!" **

Hinata launched her Lion-chakra fists at the Reptile-Sprite, as Korra used Water-Bending to give Hinata cover. But the Reptile-Sprite was twice more fast than it was before. It used its six arms like wipes slicing the attacks of Korra and Hinata into nothing, but water puddles and small pieces of chakra disappearing into the air.

"Its arms are so fast, there almost like wipes!" Korra said, as her sweat dropped.

"Here it comes, Korra-san!" Hinata replied.

Hinata and Korra tried to dodge the Reptile-Sprite's attack, but the Reptile-Sprite used its arms to wrap around Hinata's and Korra's bodies. The two friends couldn't get free from the Reptile-Sprite's grip. Korra and Hinata tired to get free from the Reptile-Sprite's grip, as it squeezed both of Naruto's lovers tighter.

"Damn it!" Korra said, as she and Hinata continued anything to get freed.

As the Reptile-Sprite continued to squeeze Hinata and Korra, the sprite forgot about Naruto. Korra and Hinata looked in the air, and then both smiled at the Reptile-Sprite. It narrowed its eyes. The Reptile-Sprite looked up to see Naruto with an attack.

"**Odama-Rasengan! (Giant-Rasengan)" **

Naruto slammed his attack into the back of the Reptile-Sprite. The Reptile-Sprite's grip loosens, as Naruto's **"****Kage Bunshins" **helped Hinata and Korra get freed.

"Korra-chan, Hinata-chan, are you two okay?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, thanks you." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah, we owe you one." Korra said with a smile.

The Reptile-Sprite was on the ground again, but this time it was really weaken. The Reptile-Sprite tried to get up, but it couldn't.

"It seems the sprite is not going to get up anytime soon." Korra said.

"It seems so." Hinata replied.

Naruto noticed something in the scales of the Reptile-Sprite's back.

"Hinata-chan, can you use your Byakugan?" Naruto asked.

"For what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I see something in the sprite's back." Naruto replied.

Hinata used her Byakugan and saw a kunai jabbed into the back of the Reptile-Sprite.

"I see a kunai in the Reptile-Sprite's back." Hinata stated.

"It's really hurt then." Korra said.

"Hinata-chan, Korra-chan, I'm going need your help." Naruto stated.

The people saw Naruto and his lovers saw them helping the injured sprite. Naruto and his **Kage Bunshins **held down the Reptile-Sprite, while Korra used her Water-Bending, as Hinata used her Byakugan to tell Korra where the kunai was. Without hurting the Reptile-Sprite, Korra slowly pull the kunai out from the Reptile-Sprite' back.

"I got it." Korra said.

Naruto saw the kunai with Kanji with the word "Grass" on it. Naruto realized it was a kunai from Kusagakure. Something tells Naruto that he hasn't seen the last of Kusashi of the tall grass. Reptile-Sprite rage was now gone. Korra used her water to Sprite-Bend the Reptile-Sprite and heal its wound.

"Go in peace." Korra said.

The Reptile-Sprite ran over the walls of Konoha and disappeared into nothingness. The sprite returned to its home in the Sprite-World. The people cheered for Naruto and his lovers for defeating the sprite. Naruto still a bit troubled about the kunai, but he then turned to Hinata and Korra, giving him a smile.

"Let's go to feed our hero, do you think so, Hinata?" Korra asked with a smile, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm.

"Indeed, Korra-san." Hinata replied, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm.

"Let go then, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, as he walked with his lovers and Naga to his favorite ramen-shop.

**XxxxX Ichiraku-Ramen XxxxX**

Naruto, Hinata, and Korra ate at Ichiraku-Ramen. Korra and Hinata feed their lover.

"Boy, Naruto, you sure are the lady's man." Teuchi stated.

"Heh, well I don't know about that..." Naruto replied.

Hinata and Korra giggled and smiled, as they got closer to Naruto.

"_Well... maybe your right, Teuchi-san." _Naruto thought with a smile.

**XxxxX with Naruto, Hinata, and Korra XxxxX **

Outside of the town of Konoha, and the training-fields, there was a special secret spot that only Naruto and his lovers knew about. It had grassy field with a big shady tree, a waterfall, and a small lake. Naruto, Korra, and Hinata loved hanging out at this special spot since they were little kids. This place was like their own piece of paradise on earth.

"It's been a long time since we hanged out here, huh?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Indeed it has." Hinata said.

"Well it's just the three of us." Korra stated.

"Indeed it is." Naruto replied.

"Then let's start all over..." Hinata stated.

"Yes, let's..." Korra replied, as she slowly took of her clothes.

It was nice and quiet, Korra took off her clothes. Hinata blushed, as she to joined Korra to become naked. Naruto blushed, seeing his two lovers stripping in front of him. Naruto remembered seeing Korra naked, now he's seeing Hinata naked as well. Hinata breasts were bigger than Korra's but Hinata wasn't the type to brag, just like she isn't jealous type. Naruto started to get hard, as he continued to watch Korra and Hinata stripping.

"Whoa..." Naruto said with a smile and blush.

The thing that Hinata and Korra also have in common, besides their love for Naruto was both Korra and Hinata having big butts. Hinata and Korra showed their prefect bubble-butts. Naruto blushed, seeing both of his lover's big asses. Korra and Hinata blushed as well. Hinata and Korra now naked, they walked to Naruto, holding their lover.

"This feels so nice..." Korra said with a smile.

"Indeed it is..." Hinata replied.

Naruto held Korra and Hinata, as they took turns kissing him. Hinata and Korra ganged up on Naruto, as they made Naruto lose his balance. The three friends landed on the soft grassy floor. Korra and Hinata giggled at their one of a kind Ninja that they loved with all their heart. Hinata and Korra kissed Naruto, as the female friends stripped down their lover.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, Korra-chan..." Naruto said with a dark blush.

"Now it's our turn to have our fun with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata stated, as she unzipped Naruto's jacket.

"Heh, trust and believe, Hinata, you'll are going to like what you see." Korra stated, as she took off Naruto's shirt.

Korra was right so far, as Hinata looked at Naruto's perfect muscular body. Korra and Hinata took off Naruto's pants. Hinata and Korra then took turns kissing Naruto. Naruto touched both Korra and Hinata's butts, as Hinata and Korra continued to kiss Naruto and removed the last of his clothing. The two female friends took off to show Naruto's large 12 inched soft member. Naruto and Hinata blushed, as Korra smiled.

"_I-It's so big..." _Hinata thought with a dark blush, as she stared at Naruto large member.

"See? What did I tell you, Hinata? Isn't big?" Korra asked with a smile.

"You were right, Korra-san... I really like what I see." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

Korra and Hinata then began to stoke the soft cock slowly. Naruto let out some moans of pleasure, as Hinata and Korra slowly pumped the large member of the Uzumaki. Korra and Hinata then licked the tip of his head, he smiled and enjoyed Hinata and Korra's licking. Korra and Hinata then wrap their lips around the head; using their tongues tasting Naruto's cock. Naruto held his head in pleasure, as Hinata and Korra licked the dick-head.

"Amazing... your tongues feel really good, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan." Naruto moaned.

"I'm happy that you're enjoying yourself, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, as she played with Naruto's scrotums.

"I'm glad that we're all alone doing this with you guys." Korra said, as she joined Hinata playing with Naruto's scrotums.

Then Korra and Hinata went down to Naruto's balls, like sucking on lollypops, Hinata and Korra sucked the scrotums. While his lover's sucked on his balls, Naruto played with Korra and Hinata's butts.

"Naruto-kun's cock tastes really good." Hinata said.

"Oh, I love the taste." Korra said.

Hinata and Korra then used their breasts to press them between Naruto's large cock. Korra and Hinata went back licking the dick-head of their lover. Naruto let out louder moans and groans, as he felt how soft Korra and Hinata's tits were between his manhood. Hinata and Korra then increased their speed.

"Do you like this, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hai... please keep using your breasts to tit-fuck my cock." Naruto moaned.

"Let's keep going, till Naruto's milk comes out." Korra stated.

Naruto continued to moan, as Korra and Hinata have their way with the hard member. Naruto left his cock twitching between Hinata and Korra. He knew he was about to release his seed, once more.

"Korra-chan, Hinata-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned.

Hearing this, Hinata and Korra then prepared themselves for Naruto's warm seed. Naruto let out a growl, as he released his milk on Korra and Hinata. Naruto held his head back in pleasure, as he continued to relief his seed on his lovers. As Naruto continued to have his orgasm, Hinata and Korra took the shots of the warm white-ropes on their faces and breasts. After a minute, Naruto's loads die down.

"That was amazing..." Naruto said, as he let out a sigh of bliss.

"_There's so much of Naruto-kun's dick-milk." _Hinata thought with a blush and smile.

"So, what do you think about the taste?" Korra asked, as she licked and sucked on her fingers.

"I like it, a lot, Korra-san." Hinata replied, as she sucked on her own breasts of Naruto's seed.

Naruto's lovers cleaned themselves of the sweet milk that their lover gave them. Still feeling a bit sticky, Korra and Hinata decided to take a quick dip in their small lake to clean themselves competently. As for their lover, Naruto was still hard, as he watched Hinata and Korra washed themselves in the lake. He watched the water washing Korra and Hinata's bodies.

"Hey, Naruto, about you join us?" Korra asked with a smile.

"The water is very nice, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Naruto picked himself up and joins Hinata and Korra.

"Naruto..." Korra and Hinata said, as got close to Naruto once again.

Naruto wraps his arms around both Hinata and Korra.

"I love you, Hinata-chan, Korra-chan..." Naruto stated with a smile, as he kissed both Korra and Hinata.

"We love you, too, Naruto..." Hinata and Korra replied.

Naruto slides his hands down to Korra and Hinata's rear-ends. The Hero took turns sharing deep kisses with both Hinata and Korra, as he used his fingers to gently rub Korra and Hinata's pussy-lips. Naruto took Hinata and Korra back on the grassy floor to be on top of Hinata and Korra. He kissed Korra's neck, while feeling Hinata's large breasts.

"Oh, Naruto, that feels so good." Korra moaned.

"I love the touch of your hands, Naruto-kun." Hinata stated.

"Now then, who's first?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata should go first. I mean..." Korra stated in a sad tone, till.

Hinata smiled at Korra.

"Don't worry, I was never mad. Besides, as long as we can spend time with Naruto-kun, that's all that matters." Hinata stated with a smile.

"That sounds prefect." Korra replied.

"Alright then..." Naruto replied, as he rubbed his member gently against Hinata's womanhood.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned.

"Are you ready to become a woman, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun… I'm ready." Hinata replied, as she was ready to be a woman.

"Don't worry, Hinata, Naruto will be gentle, like he was with me." Korra stated, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

Ready to take Hinata's virginity, Naruto slowly entered Hinata's womanhood. Hinata whimpered in pain, as his cock was slowly going inside her. He made sure he didn't hurt, Hinata. Naruto was able to fit about 8 inches inside of his lover. Hinata let out a tear, as she felt pain, but also pleasure. Naruto and Korra used their hands to rub Hinata's belly. She also used her hands to help Naruto and Korra rub her stomach.

"Ohhhh… uuunnnmmm… N-Naruto-kun… K-Korra-san..." Hinata whimpered.

"Shh… Hinata-chan, it will be alright." Naruto said.

"I promise you'll like it, Hinata. It just takes a little time to get used to the size." Korra stated, as she, Naruto, and Hinata continued to rub the Hyuga's belly.

"Hinata-chan... we..." Naruto said.

"Shh... Naruto-kun, Korra-san, the time is ours. Ugh, so, let's enjoy it." Hinata groaned with a smile, as she felt her vagina getting stretched out.

Naruto a bit speechless, Hinata pulled him into a kiss. Naruto welcomed it. Korra then pulled Naruto into a kiss, as well. The three long-time friends were now having a threesome. Hinata was really happy that she, Naruto, and Korra were together. Hinata was also happy that she and Korra can love him both. Naruto then begins his slow movements, making Hinata whimper, as she let out some more tears.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, Korra-san..." Hinata cried.

"I'm not hurting you, am I, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Should we stop, Naruto?" Korra asked.

"I'm not crying of the pain, I'm just really happy..." Hinata replied with a smile, as she continued to sob a bit.

"..."

"Now, let's continue our time together, Naruto-kun, Korra-san." Hinata groaned, as she felt Naruto's abs.

"Okay, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied with a smile, as he got close to Hinata, kissing her.

"Naruto..." Korra said.

"Don't worry, Korra-chan, I haven't forgotten about you." Naruto replied, as he kissed Korra.

"You're the best, Naruto..." Korra replied, as she returned the kiss.

Naruto then turn his attention back to Hinata, as he continued his slow movements. Hinata continued to moan and groan, feeling Naruto's strong and powerful member moving deep inside her. Naruto blush, as Hinata's vagina was getting tight and warm around his member. As for Korra, she rubbed herself against Naruto, while Naruto used his arm to wrap his arm around Korra's body.

"I love the way you touch me, Naruto." Korra said, as she continued to rub her body against Naruto's body, while he continued his slow movements.

"Hai, you and Hinata-chan have such wonderful bodies." Naruto stated, as he held Korra, while he had sexual intercourse with Hinata.

"Heh, I'm happy to hear that, Naruto-kun. Ugh!" Hinata replied with a groan, as she slowly was getting adjusted to the large member that her lover had.

"It seems that Hinata is getting adjusted to your size little by little, Naruto." Korra stated with a smile.

"It seems so, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he used his fingers to enter her wet-spot.

"Oh, Naruto..." Korra moaned with a blush.

"H-Here, Naruto-kun, use your hands and feel my breasts." Hinata moaned, as she used one of her hands to grabbed Naruto's free hand to feel her big breasts.

Naruto blushed, feeling how big and soft Hinata's breasts were.

"They're really soft, Hinata-chan." Naruto stated, as he increased his speed a little more.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned, as she felt pride within herself and body.

"Oh, Naruto, your fingers are deep inside me... it feels really good." Korra moaned, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissing him.

As Naruto made love to his two beautiful lovers, Kurama was watching the childhood friends. Kurama blushed, seeing Naruto giving all of himself to both Hinata and Korra. Kurama knew she wanted Naruto just like how Korra and Hinata have him, now.

"**Oh, my... it's just one thing after another. Oh, Naruto-kun, I really want you so badly. Hinata-chan and Korra-chan are really lucky to have you. But one thing is for sure, I want Naruto-kun as a lover, too. I'm sure that Hinata-chan and Korra-chan won't mind me if I came into the picture later on. I mean, there's a lot of Naruto-kun to go around..." **Kurama said in Naruto's mind with a dark blush and smile, as she continued to watch the friends make love.

As the fox goddess watched, Hinata was now feeling pleasure than pain. Korra felt her pussy getting wet from Naruto's fingers, as she continued to hold Naruto. Naruto was enjoying both of Korra and Hinata's insides. Hinata then asked her lover to go a bit faster. It was time for Hinata to become Naruto's woman.

"Naruto-kun, agh, please do me faster..." Hinata moaned.

"Come on, Hinata, it's just the three of us. Say what you really want to say." Korra said with a blush, as she felt Naruto's fingers still inside her womanhood.

"Fuck me some more, Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned with a dark blush and smile.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, I like this side of you." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto pulls his fingers out of Korra, as she grabbed Naruto's fingers and sucks on them. Korra then kissed Naruto again. Hinata continued to moan, feeling Naruto's thrusts. Naruto then turned to Hinata and gave her a kiss as well. Hinata felt pleasure, as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto thrust hard, Hinata felt her pussy trembling, and Korra wrapped her arms around Naruto, pulling him into another kiss.

"Naruto-kun, harder! Fuck me, harder!" Hinata moaned.

"Hinata-chan, your insides feel incredible!" Naruto moaned, as he thrusts harder.

"Naruto, me too, I want you inside me, too." Korra said, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"I will, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he pulled Korra into a kiss.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Hinata, and thrusts the Hyuga-maiden harder. Hinata moaned, feeling Naruto's powerful thrusts. Hinata wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, as Korra pulled Naruto into another kiss.

"Naruto-kun, please give me more!" Hinata moaned.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, it's just us and we have along while... so let's just enjoy ourselves." Naruto said, as he kissed Hinata again.

"Hai..." Hinata replied with a smile.

Naruto increased his speed, making Hinata scream in pleasure. As for Korra, she pulled Naruto into another kiss.

"Naruto, I really want you now..." Korra said in Naruto's ear.

"Well, I have an idea, Korra-chan. But it involves..." Naruto said with a smile.

"I don't care, as long as you get to make love to me." Korra replied with a smile.

"Okay then, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he made his hand-signs.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu." **

As the smoke cleared, Naruto made a shadow-clone of himself. The clone wrapped his arms around Korra, kissing her neck.

"Oh, so this is what you mean, huh, Naruto?" Korra asked, as she looked at Naruto's clone.

"Yeah, now I can make you feel good, Korra-chan." Naruto's clone replied with a smile, rubbing his member against Korra's backside.

"Thank you, Naruto." Korra said with a smile, as Naruto's clone lied Korra down on her back on the grassy floor, next to Hinata.

Naruto's clone got on top of Korra, kissing her on the lips. Naruto's clone rubbed himself against Korra, making her moan. The feeling of Naruto close to her made Korra very happy, even if it is just a **"Kage Bunshin." **Korra wrapped her legs around the other Naruto's waist, knowing she was ready for more love making form Naruto.

"Ugh, Korra-chan, you're right about Naruto-kun. Ugh, his cock feels so amazing..." Hinata moaned, as she and Korra were close to each other.

"I know right?" Korra replied with a smile and moan.

Naruto's clone continued to rub himself against Korra's lady-lips. Korra let out moans, as Hinata let out moans of her own. Naruto was now pleasuring both Hinata and Korra. Naruto and his clone thrust Hinata and Korra, making them moan louder. Korra and Hinata felt themselves getting wet from Naruto's thrusts. Naruto and his clone continued to thrust, as they both grabbed Hinata and Korra's breasts.

"Ah, Naruto-kun that feels so good! Fuck me harder!" Hinata moaned.

"More, Naruto, I want more of your cock thrusting me!" Korra moaned.

"Y-Yes, it feels your pussies are getting tighter, Hinata-chan, Korra-chan!" Naruto and his clone moaned, as they thrust Korra and Hinata more.

"Harder, Naruto-kun! Harder!" Hinata moaned.

"Yes, keep thrusting your hard cock inside my tight hole, Naruto!" Korra moaned.

Naruto did just that, thrusting both his lovers with great speed. Even if it was Hinata's first time of having sex, it was incredible for the Hyuga maiden. As for the Avatar, she enjoyed herself, even if she was having sex with a **"Kage Bunshin." **Naruto and his clone increased their speed, grabbing Korra and Hinata's hips.

"Ah, just like that, Naruto-kun! More! Fuck me, more!" Hinata moaned.

"Me too, Naruto, fuck me too!" Korra moaned.

Naruto growled, thrusting both his lovers, making them moan and groan in pleasure.

"Ugh, this feels so good!" Naruto moaned, as he and his clone thrust Korra and Hinata harder and faster.

Naruto continued to pleasure Hinata and Korra, feeling their vaginas tighten around both him and his clone. Naruto/Clone felt their balls tighten, their member swelled up and twitched inside of Hinata and Korra, and he and his clone knew they would soon reach their orgasms. As for both the Avatar and the Hyuga maiden, they both felt themselves getting wet, feeling Naruto and his clone's massive members hit their wombs, knowing they we're both going to have their orgasms along with Naruto and his clone.

"Agh, Hinata-chan, Korra-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto and his clone growled, as they both thrust Hinata and Korra with great speed.

"Agh, I'm going to cum for the first time with Naruto-kun! Please make me cum, Naruto-kun! Make me cum!" Hinata moaned with a dark red blush, as she clawed the grassy floor.

"I'm going to cum too! Oh, God, I'm going to cum!" Korra moaned, as she grabbed and squeezed her breasts.

"Ugh, here it comes! I'm going to cum!" Naruto and his clone roared.

Naruto and his clone continued to thrust wildly, soon about to reach their climax.

"NARUTO!" Hinata and Korra screamed in pleasure, as the friends had amazing mind-blowing orgasms together.

With final thrusts, Naruto and his clone reached their climax, as did the Avatar and the Hyuga maiden. Hinata and Korra felt their insides becoming filled with Naruto's warm semen, spraying through out their wombs. Naruto and his clone growled, feeling both of his lovers' tight womanhoods squeezing them dry of their semen.

"Agh, I'm still cumming..." Naruto moaned, as he and his clone continued to have their orgasms deep inside of Hinata and Korra.

After a minute had pass, Naruto and his clone's orgasm had came to an end. After the clone orgasm, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, knowing the **"Kage Bunshin" **reached his limit. Since **"Kage Bunshins" **are special, the experience of that **"Kage Bunshin"** is transferred into Naruto. So in other words it was like Naruto had sex with Hinata and Korra at the same time.

"_Man... Hinata-chan and Korra-chan are the best..." _Naruto thought with a smile, as his member was still deep inside Hinata.

For Hinata, she was happy that she lost her virginity to the boy she always loved. And Korra was amazing at the **"Kage Bunshin" **pleasing her like Naruto pleased her last night. Naruto pulled himself out of Hinata with his cock still hard, covered with semen and Hinata's juices. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, after having his orgasm.

"That felt amazing..." Naruto moaned.

"Indeed it was, Naruto-kun..." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Yeah, your clone really made me wet, just like you make me wet..." Korra replied with a smile.

"Hehe, thanks, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan..." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

Hinata and Korra noticed that their lover was still hard, and it was time for some more of them getting his loving. Korra and Hinata grabbed, stroke, kissed, and sucked on Naruto's massive member, making him moan again. Both his lovers' tasted the semen and Hinata's juices on his cock, as Hinata and Korra continued to clean Naruto's cock.

"Wow, Hinata, your juices taste really good on Naruto's cock." Korra said with a smile.

"Hai, Korra-chan, it tastes wonderful..." Hinata replied, as she and Korra continued to clean Naruto's cock.

"Whoa, you two are ready for more?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"We want more, Naruto..." Hinata and Korra replied, as they both licked Naruto's mushroom head.

"Alright then, Korra-chan it's your turn." Naruto replied, as he continued to watch Korra and Hinata clean his cock with their mouths.

"That's fair, I'm still a bit sore for my first time of having my vagina stretched out." Hinata stated, as she continued to suck Naruto's cock along with Korra.

"I know how you feel, Hinata. But me and Naruto alright have something in mind." Korra replied, as she and Hinata finished sucking Naruto's member cleaned.

"Oh?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, watch closely, Hinata." Korra replied, as she got on her hands and knees.

Hinata raised a brow, wondering what Naruto and Korra will do next.

"Here, Naruto, I want you to fuck me in my ass again..." Korra stated, as she used her hands to slightly spread her butt-cheeks apart.

"Oh my..." Hinata replied with a dark red blush.

"Wow, Korra-chan, you're not holding anything back, huh?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You know, I'll do anything for you, Naruto... so do whatever you like, okay?" Korra asked.

"Okay then, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he went behind Korra.

Naruto grabbed Korra's hips, rubbing his cock against her tight rosebud. Hinata blushed, watching both of his friends about to have anal-sex with each other. The Hyuga maiden got close to her two friends, to get a better look. With Hinata watching, Naruto slowly pushed his mushroom head, making Korra moan with pleasure. She remembered the first night she and Naruto tried anal, at first it hurt a lot, and then it felt pleasurable.

"Ohhh, Naruto... I forgot how big you are..." Korra said with a smile, as she moaned.

"Yeah, I already had forgotten how tight you were, Korra-chan." Naruto replied.

"Oh my, Korra-chan, you're taking Naruto-kun's cock with ease..." Hinata stated, as she watched Naruto's member going inside of Korra' anus with ease.

"Y-Yes, we did it last time... it hurt a lot the first time, but I'm used to Naruto's big cock... Oh, fuck, it feels so good..." Korra moaned with a blush.

"Heh, well then, maybe I can help you make it feel even better, Korra-chan." Hinata said with a smile.

"Huh?" Korra asked, as she felt Hinata's hands against her large butt.

Hinata spread Korra's ass-cheeks apart more, as Naruto's member entering Korra's tight anus by inch by inch. Korra's eyes rolled back, feeling Hinata's soft hands on her ass, while feeling Naruto's massive cock going inside her. Korra bit her lower lip from the pleasure. Hinata smiled and watched Naruto's member about half way inside of Korra's tight ass. Naruto growled, feeling Korra's anus tightening around his cock.

"Ugh, deeper, Naruto! I want all of your fat cock deep inside my tight little ass!" Korra moaned, as she clawed the grassy floor.

"Ah, Korra-chan, your ass is so tight... It's really squeezing my dry..." Naruto stated, as he continued to enter Korra's ass.

"Oh, that's so naughty of you, Korra-chan... I think I might have to do something about that." Hinata stated with a smile.

"Oh? And what would that be, Hinata?" Korra asked with a smile.

"This..." Hinata replied, as she spanked Korra's ass.

"Ahh!" Korra moaned with a smile, as she liked to get spanked by Hinata's hands.

"Hey, let me in on this." Naruto said, as he spanked Korra's ass along with Hinata.

"Agh, that feels so good!" Korra moaned, as she clawed the ground more.

Naruto and Hinata spanked Korra, while he continued to push the rest of himself inside of Korra's tight anus. As for the dark-skinned Avatar, Korra was getting wet from Naruto and Hinata's spanking, wanting more pleasure from her two friends. As for the blonde Uzumaki, even if his member wasn't all the way inside of Korra, he felt her anal-walls tightening around his cock more and more. Naruto couldn't take anymore, so he slammed the rest of his cock inside of Korra, making her scream in pleasure.

"Ah, fuck, my ass feels so hot!" Korra screamed, as she felt her legs getting weak from the pleasure.

"Ahh, I think I've over did it..." Naruto moaned, as he felt Korra's large ass up against his pelvis.

"I don't know about that, Naruto-kun, it seemed that Korra-chan enjoyed that slamming you just give her." Hinata stated with a smile.

"Y-Yes, Hinata is right... Ugh, start moving, Naruto..." Korra said with a smile, as she waited for Naruto's movements.

"Okay then, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he begins his slow movements.

"Ahh, fuck that big cock feels so good..." Korra moaned, as her eyes rolled back a bit.

Hinata smiled, as she got close to Naruto, feeling his movements. Naruto smiled, wrapping his left arm around Hinata, touching her large butt.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, you have such a big butt like Korra-chan's maybe a bit bigger." Naruto said, as he played with Hinata's ass.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned with a blush, as she felt Naruto's hand on her ass-cheeks.

"After I'm done having my fun with Korra-chan, I'm going to have some fun with you again, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied with smile.

"You mean..." Hinata said.

Naruto stops his movements, to get close to Hinata to tell her something.

"Yep, I'll be taking that other virginity too." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear, making her shiver in pleasure.

"Oh, my..." Hinata replied with a dark blush.

"But, Naruto, you have to pleasure me first..." Korra moaned, as she rubbed her ass against Naruto, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry, Korra-chan..." Naruto said, as he resumed his movements.

As Naruto used his slow movements on Korra, he used his fingers to play with Hinata's holes. Hinata moaned, feeling Naruto's fingers against her rosebud and lady-lips. Naruto then increased his speed a bit more, making Korra's butt jiggle with each thrust, while he fingered Hinata's holes. Hinata moaned, as she wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him into a kiss. As they made out, Hinata used her left hand to play with Naruto's twin orbs, while using her right hand to feel his abs.

"Mmm, that feels good, Naruto-kun... use my body more..." Hinata moaned, as she continued to kiss Naruto.

"Oh, keep fucking me in the ass some more, Naruto!" Korra moaned, as she continued to rub her ass against Naruto.

"Ah, I think I might have another orgasm if this keeps up..." Naruto moaned.

"N-No, not yet, baby, I want you to keep having your way with my ass until I cum..." Korra moaned, as she used one of her hands to finger herself.

"Okay, Korra-chan, I'll take this nice and slow." Naruto replied.

"Thank you, so much, Naruto-kun..." Korra replied, as she felt herself getting wetter from using her fingers and having her ass filled with Naruto's member.

Naruto slowed down his thrusts, as he fingered Hinata deeper. It was something special for the three friends. Naruto, Korra, and Hinata were happy that they are having this threesome, and there was nothing to stop them from having a wonderful time. Naruto and Hinata made out once again, as they both grabbed and squeezed Korra's butt-cheeks. Korra let out louder moans, feeling her body getting hot and her ass getting tighter.

"Ah, you guys are really getting me all wet..." Korra moaned.

"Sorry, Korra-chan, should we stop?" Hinata asked.

"Of course not, oh... keep doing it and get me even wetter." Korra replied with a smile.

"Well, you heard her, Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile, as he used his right hand to spanked Korra again.

"Agh!" Korra moaned.

"Indeed, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, as she joined in the spanking with Naruto.

Naruto thrust harder, spanking Korra, and making out with Hinata. Hinata slips her tongue into Naruto's mouth to wrestling with his tongue. Naruto welcomed it, as he slow down his thrusts. As for the dark skinned Avatar, Korra felt her legs getting weak and tremble with pleasure. As for Hinata, she and Naruto continued to tongue wrestle each other, till Naruto overwhelmed her. Naruto won the tongue wrestling. The blonde Uzumaki and the Hyuga maiden then broke the kiss to breathe.

"Oh, God, Naruto-kun, you're getting me all wet again!" Hinata moaned, as she licked her lips.

"Heh, I guess I'm just that good." Naruto replied, as he fingered Hinata deeper.

"Ooh! Y-Yes, you are, Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned.

"Don't forget about me, Naruto." Korra moaned with a smile, as she rubbed herself on Naruto's pelvis again.

"Oh, I can never forget you, Korra-chan." Naruto replied, as he pulled back a few inches and slammed his cock inside of Korra's anus, making her scream.

"Ahh, Naruto!" Korra moaned.

"Watching you and Korra-chan is getting me horny again, Naruto-kun. I can't wait for my turn." Hinata said with a moan.

"Don't worry, Hinata... Ahh, I'm sure that Naruto will make me cum again sooner than we think! Ah, fuck!" Korra replied, as her eyes rolled back.

"Agh, I think that Korra-chan is right! Ugh, if this keeps up, me and Korra-chan are going to cum again!" Naruto stated, as he increased his speed again.

"Mmm, I think I might cum too, Naruto-kun, Korra-chan!" Hinata moaned, as she Naruto's fingers trawling around her insides, making her even wetter.

Naruto thrust Korra wildly, as he fingered Hinata deeper. The blonde Uzumaki growled, feeling his member being squeezed by Korra's anus and Hinata's juices covering his fingers. Hinata and Korra felt their juices dripping down on the grassy floor, feeling the blonde Uzumaki pleasuring them. Naruto growled louder, knowing he was going to reach his climax. Korra and Hinata knew their lover was going blast his semen within Korra's anal-tube, as Naruto knew that his lovers' were going cum along with him.

"Hinata-chan, Korra-chan, I'm going to cum again!" Naruto growled, as he increased the speed of his actions.

"I'm going to cum too, Naruto!" Korra shouted.

"I'm cumming too!" Hinata moaned.

"I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to cum!" Naruto roared, as he, Hinata, and Korra were on the verge of having their orgasms.

Naruto, Korra, and Hinata reached their mind-blowing orgasm. Korra felt her anus becoming filled with her lover's semen, while Hinata felt her pussy dripping, as both Hinata and Korra's juices dripped on the grassy floor. Naruto let out low growls of pleasure, as he continued to orgasm deep inside of Korra's tight asshole.

"Ah, fuck, I can't stop cumming..." Naruto growled, as he held his head back in pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto, I feel your dick juice filling my tight ass... it feels so good." Korra moaned with a smile.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you made me cum again..." Hinata moaned, as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Y-Yeah, it feels so good..." Naruto replied with a smile, as he returned the kiss.

"Ooh, Naruto, I still feel your cock still blasting me with its hot milk..." Korra moaned.

Like always, after a long minute, Naruto's orgasm had come to an end. Naruto slowly pulled out his hard cock, covered with his seed. As for Korra, she let out a sigh of bliss, feeling Naruto's warm seed deep inside her ass. Hinata kissed Naruto, grabbing him by his large twin-orbs. Korra picked herself up and joined Hinata, as she and Hinata both played with Naruto's balls.

"It's so amazing how you're still hard, Naruto." Korra said with a smile.

"Korra-chan is right, now I want to try anal-sex with Naruto-kun." Hinata stated, as she and Korra went down between Naruto's legs.

Korra and Hinata began to suck Naruto's cock clean, once again. It was like an endless dream for Naruto and his lovers. Naruto moaned, watching Hinata and Korra sucking his massive cock clean. Moments later, both of Naruto's lowers cleaned his massive cock, and covered in saliva as lube. Hinata lied on her back again, spreading her legs and ass-cheeks apart, show her unused rose-bud. Korra then got on top of Hinata to make the threesome a little more interesting. Of course, Hinata welcomed it.

"Wow, now we're getting somewhere." Naruto stated, as he got close to his lovers.

Naruto got on top of Korra, as he grabbed his member, rubbing against Hinata's tight anus.

"Are you ready, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai... I want Naruto-kun to have all of me..." Hinata stated with a smile.

"It will hurt a bit, Hinata, but I'll like it in no time. I'm sure of it." Korra replied, as her breasts were pressed against Hinata's large breasts.

"We're Naruto-kun's lovers, Korra-chan, so I'll be able to handle this." Hinata replied with a smile.

Naruto and Korra smiled, hearing Hinata's words.

"Okay then, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, as he slowly pushed himself inside of Hinata's unused rosebud.

Hinata's eyes widen, feeling Naruto's mushroom head, popping inside her anal-ring. Hinata let out a whimper, as Naruto continued to push himself a bit further inside of the Hyuga-maiden. As Naruto pushed his cock about 3 inches inside of Hinata, making her let out a scream. Naruto let out moans, feeling Hinata tight ass and Korra's ass against his abs. Korra felt Naruto on her back, while feeling Hinata's breasts against hers.

"Ahh! N-Naruto-kun, your cock is going inside my ass!" Hinata groaned.

"Yes, Hinata-chan, you're as tight as Korra-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto, you have such a nice body..." Korra moaned, as she felt Naruto's abs against her.

"Ugh, I'm going to nice and slow, Hinata-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he continued to push himself inside of Hinata's ass.

"Aaaaggghhhhhh!" Hinata screamed, as her eyes rolled back in pain.

Naruto continued to push himself inch by inch deep inside of Hinata's anus. Naruto moments later, Naruto pushed about another 3 to 4 inches of his cock inside of Hinata. As for the dark-skinned Avatar, Korra felt Naruto's weight on her body. Naruto then pushed the rest of himself deep inside of Hinata's tight ass.

"Agh! N-Naruto-kun! Your cock is so deep inside me! Your cock is going to break my ass!" Hinata groaned, as she felt her anus becoming tight around Naruto's member.

As for Hinata, she still felt a little unease the feeling of anal was alien to her, but she was getting used to it. Naruto made sure he didn't go to rough to with Hinata, since it was her first time of having anal-sex. Hinata was breathing heavily, as her eyes began to sob a bit, feeling Naruto and Korra on top of her. Naruto went to kiss Hinata, trying to make her feel more pleasure and less pain.

"Oh... N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata groaned.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan, I'll be gentle." Naruto said, as he, Korra, and Hinata stayed motionless.

"Don't worry, Hinata. It will take some time, but I promise you'll love it." Korra stated.

"H-Hai..." Hinata replied.

Naruto, Hinata, and Korra continued to stay still, not moving an inch.

"Ugh, it feels like my butt is being pulled from the inside out..." Hinata groaned.

Moments later, Naruto begins his slow movements. Hinata let out another groan, feeling Naruto slow movements. As for Korra, she felt Naruto's thrusts as well. Naruto made sure he didn't over do it. Hinata continued to let out groans, while Naruto and Korra were both on top of her.

"Uhh, Naruto-kun... m-my ass feels so strange..." Hinata moaned.

"It feels good though, Hinata-chan... ah, so tight..." Naruto moaned.

"I hope you can give me another turn, Naruto." Korra said with a smile.

"Don't worry; I have something planned for both of you." Naruto replied, as he continued his slow thrusts.

"Ohh... I can't wait..." Korra moaned, as she felt Naruto's abs against her butt.

While Naruto had his way with Hinata's anus, he used his right hand to play with Korra's ass. Naruto fingered Korra's butt with his thump, while he used his other fingers to play with Korra's pink-hole. Korra moaned, welcoming Naruto playing her holes. As for Hinata, she felt her anus still a little unease, but she started to feel pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I-I'm staring to like it up my ass..." Hinata moaned.

Naruto and Korra smiled.

"See, Hinata, I told you, you'll love it sooner or later... Oh!" Korra moaned, as Naruto continued to finger Korra's holes.

"Ugh, you're right, Korra-chan, ahh... I want you to go a little faster, Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned.

"If that is what you want, Hinata-chan..." Naruto replied with a smile, as he increased his movement a bit, while trawling his fingers inside of Korra.

"Naruto!" Korra and Hinata moaned.

The three friends were having a wonderful time. Naruto pinned both of his lovers down, dominating them, proving that Hinata and Korra are only his lovers, and his alone. Naruto increased his thrusting Hinata's anus more and repeatedly thrusting his fingers inside and out of Korra's holes. Korra and Hinata enjoyed every second of this threesome with their blonde lover, and wanted more.

"Ah, fuck, Naruto, play with my holes some more!" Korra moaned.

"Fuck me, more, Naruto-kun! I want more of your fat cock!" Hinata moaned.

"Fuck, I can't take it anymore!" Naruto growled, as he pulled out his cock and fingers.

"Naruto, why do you... Fuck!" Korra shouted, as Naruto switched lovers.

Naruto slammed his member inside of Korra's anus once more.

"Agh, my ass, Naruto! Fuck!" Korra moaned, as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

Naruto then pulled out his member again, and slammed it back inside of Hinata's anus, making her scream.

"Ahh, N-Naruto-kun, my ass!" Hinata screamed.

Naruto knew that Hinata and Korra both loved him, and he wasn't the type to pick favorites. He equally pleasured both Korra and Hinata. Naruto continued to switched every minute or so.

"That's it, Naruto, fuck me! This fuck is the best!" Korra moaned.

Naruto switches back to Hinata.

"Agh, I love you, Naruto-kun! I love your big cock!" Hinata moaned.

Naruto continued to switch back and fourth with Korra and Hinata. But with all this thrusting, Naruto felt his balls tightening up, he knew he was about to climax again soon. And another question is, who should he released his orgasm inside of first?

"Fuck, I think I'm going to cum again, soon! Who do you want me to release my cum inside of first, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan!" Naruto stated, as he thrusts Hinata and Korra with all his power and strength.

"Go ahead, and release your milk inside of Hinata, Naruto! We still have all day, fuck!" Korra moaned.

"P-Please, Naruto-kun, I want to feel your warm dick-milk inside of me!" Hinata moaned.

"Alright then, I'm going to give it to you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto replied, as he pulled his cock out of Korra and shoved it back inside of Hinata.

Thrusting wildly, Naruto went back to finger Korra's holes, so she can have an orgasm with him and Hinata. Korra moaned, knowing Naruto was doing everything he can to please her and Hinata.

"Fuck, Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum!" Hinata moaned.

"I'm going to cum too, Naruto!" Korra moaned.

"Ahh, I'm going to cum soon! I can't hold it anymore!" Naruto roared, as he, Hinata, and Korra reached their orgasms together once again.

Naruto released his semen deep inside of Hinata's tight anus, while he felt Korra's juices covering his fingers. Naruto lied on Korra's back, as he continued to have his orgasm deep inside of Hinata. As for Hinata, she felt Naruto's cock blasting warm milk deep inside her. After a long minute, Naruto's climax had come to an end. Naruto pulled himself out of Hinata's tight anus. Korra and Hinata looked at each and smiled.

"How did you like getting fucked in the ass, Hinata?" Korra asked with a smile.

"I didn't like it... I love it, Korra-chan." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Heh..." Korra chuckled.

Both lovers turned to Naruto, seeing his cock still hard even after his orgasm.

"Korra-chan..." Hinata said.

"Yeah..." Korra replied.

Korra and Hinata went down to his cock, sucking it clean. Naruto watched his lovers, having their way with his cock. Moments later, Hinata and Korra finished cleaning the massive member. Now they wanted more of Naruto's love.

"We want more, Naruto..." Hinata and Korra said, as they both licked the tip of his cock.

"I was hoping you two would say that... Well, here's that my special surprise for you, Hinata-chan, Korra-chan..." Naruto said with a smile, as he made his hand-signs.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, (Multi Shadow-Clones)"**

As the smoke cleared, Naruto made more clones of himself. Naruto and his clones' cocks were hard. Hinata and Korra were surrounded by Naruto and his clones. Without a moment of waiting, Korra and Hinata took their cocks, licking, kissing, and sucking on the number of cocks. Naruto and his clones were going to have some fun with Hinata and Korra, by giving them a gangbang.

"Okay, guys, let's show Korra-chan and Hinata-chan a good time..." Naruto said, as his clones nodded and smile.

"Oh my, there are so many big cocks..." Hinata said, as she took turns sucking cocks.

"I know right, Naruto really knows how to treat us like real women..." Korra replied, as she also took turns with Naruto and his clones' cocks.

As Korra and Hinata sucking numbers of cocks, some of Naruto's clones wanted some pleasure of their own. Naruto's first clone grabbed Korra and positioned her on top, as he enters the Avatar's wet pussy. Korra let out a moan. Then another clone went behind Korra and the first clone, entering her anus. Korra let out another moan, filling both of her holes, becoming filled with two massive cocks.

"Ahh, my pussy and butt are being used at the same time!" Korra screamed in pleasure.

Korra soon had another cock deep inside her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. All three of Korra's holes were filled with Naruto clones' members. Korra saw two more clones with hard cocks, so, Korra used her hands to stroke the hard cocks. Hinata was grabbed by a clone as well, placing her on top and entering his cock inside of the Hyuga's wet pussy. Hinata moaned with pleasure. And like Korra, Hinata's ass was pretreated as well. Hinata let out a scream.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun's cocks are filling me up!" Hinata screamed in pleasure.

Hinata was face to face with another hard member. Hinata took the cock deep inside her mouth, hitting her throat. And like Korra, Hinata was stroking two more members. Naruto and his clones gangbanged Hinata and Korra. Both Korra and Hinata felt their bodies tremble with pleasure, having sex with the blonde ninja they deeply loved. As for Kurama she continued to watched Naruto and his lovers, having such fun with each other. Just watching alone was making Kurama's body hot and getting her wet.

"_**My, my... it's just one thing after another... Oh, Naruto-kun..." **_Kurama thought with a dark blush, as she continued to watch the gangbang happening.

Naruto and his clones took turns having their way with Korra and Hinata. Both the Hyuga princess and the beautiful dark-skinned Avatar felt endless pleasures of Naruto's love. It seemed like forever, only a long and blissful hour, Naruto and his clones were about to reach their climax.

"Agh, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan, I'm going to cum...!" Naruto and his clones growled in pleasure, as he and his clones continued their actions.

"_I'm going to cum again!"_ Korra thought.

"_Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum with you again!" _Hinata thought.

Hinata and Korra prepared themselves for Naruto's rain of his warm seed. Naruto and his clones had their orgasms.

"Gagh, I'm cumming!" Naruto and his clones roared, released themselves inside and out of Korra and Hinata.

One by one, Naruto's clones disappeared after their orgasms. Korra and Hinata felt their lover's warm seed inside and outside their bodies. Naruto's clones were all gone, and his cock was now soft. Naruto, Hinata, and Korra knew they were all out of breath. It was time to rest. It was a long day, a quick sparing match, a sprite attacking, and having an amazing threesome all in one day can really drain someone. Naruto stretched out his arms. The second dance of wind and air was over, till the next dace comes.

"Let's get cleaned up." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah." Hinata and Korra replied with a smile.

Naruto, Korra, and Hinata took another dip in their small lake to clean themselves off of the sweat and the smell of semen. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and Korra, bringing them closer. Korra and Hinata leaned on his chest, smiling, knowing that both of them can share Naruto. Naruto was really happy having two girls that loved him by his side. He kissed both of his lovers.

"I love you, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan..." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

"We love you too, Naruto..." Hinata and Korra replied with their own smiles, as they both returned the kiss.

Naruto and his lovers cleaned themselves and got dressed up.

"We should have some more fun more often." Korra said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Korra-chan." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Let's go, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Hinata and Korra replied.

As Naruto and his lovers were about to leave, they just noticed that someone missing.

"Huh?" Korra said.

"What is it, Korra-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Naga?" Korra asked.

Naruto and Hinata noticed Naga was gone as well.

"Ugh, I forgot Naga was with us." Naruto said.

"Let's go found her, before she causes trouble." Korra said, as her sweat dropped a bit.

"Right!" Naruto and Hinata replied.

As Naruto, Korra, and Hinata went to found Naga, Naruto also remembered that he needed to report back to Tsunade.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about the mission! First thing's first! We have to find Naga, and tell Baa-chan about the mission." Naruto stated.

"Yeah!" Hinata and Korra replied.

Inside the village, Naruto, Korra, and Hinata were about to look for Naga, till Kushina found them first. Kushina was buying groceries for dinner tonight.

"Ah, Sochi, there you are." Kushina said with a smile.

"Hi, Kaa-chan, sorry, I didn't come home right away... but, umm, me, Hinata-chan, and Korra-chan were, ugh..." Naruto said, as his sweat dropped a bit.

"Looking for Naga?" Kushina asked.

Korra's eyes widen, hearing about Naga.

"Yes, Kushina, have you seen her?" Korra asked.

"Actually, I was on my way to meet you at Tsunade-sama's office. When I was buying groceries, I saw Naga walking around the village with Kiba's dog." Kushina stated.

Before, anything else happened, Naruto heard someone calling out for Akamaru.

"Akamaru, where are you, boy?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba, are you looking for Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto, yeah, I remembered Akamaru followed that big white dog." Kiba stated.

Then, Kakashi appeared.

"Hey, everyone." Kakashi greeted with an eye smile.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Say no more, you're all looking for Naga and Akamaru, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, do you know where she is?" Korra asked.

"I do. She and Akamaru are with Tsunade-sama by her office." Kakashi stated.

"Let's go, then." Naruto replied, as he and the others went to Tsunade's office.

**XxxxX Hokage's office XxxxX**

Naruto, his mother, his lovers, Kiba, and Kakashi made their way to the Hokage's tower to meet with Tsunade. As Kakashi said, Naga and Akamaru were with Tsunade.

"Ah, there you are." Tsunade said.

"Naga, there you are, girl!" Korra said with a smile.

"Akamaru, why did you run off like that?" Kiba asked.

Korra turned to Tsunade.

"I'm so sorry if Naga cause any trouble." Korra said.

"Oh, no. She's quite the puppy." Tsunade said with a smile, as she putted Naga's head.

"Oh! Baa-chan, the mission was very successful. We ran into some trouble, but me and Korra-chan handled it." Naruto stated.

"Yes, I heard. I also heard that some reptile was in the village a few hours ago. I was going to send some Jonin, but I heard you, Korra, and Hinata took care of it." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yeah, we did." Naruto replied.

Naruto pulled out the Kunai that was in the Reptile-Sprite's back.

"We also got this from the Reptile-Sprite's back. It's a kunai from Kusagakure. I also think that Kusashi might be causing trouble again." Naruto stated.

"I see... well, I'll have an investigation–team to examine the kunai. Till then, you'll be on stand by, Naruto." Tsunade stated.

"Right, Baa-chan!" Naruto said.

"Come on, Akamaru, let's go." Kiba said, as he and Akamaru left.

Before leaving, Akamaru braked, as Naga braked in response. Then Akamaru left with Kiba.

"I wonder what that was about." Naruto said.

"Dogs will be dogs, I guess." Kushina replied.

**XxxxX later that night XxxxX**

Later that night, Naruto was at home eating dinner with his mother and two lovers.

"Whoa, your mom really knows how to cook, Naruto." Korra said.

"Yes, I want to cook like your Kaa-chan, Naruto-kun." Hinata stated.

"I know right, my Kaa-chan is the best." Naruto said with a smile.

"Heh, thank you, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan." Kushina replied with her own smile.

Kushina smiled at her son, seeing him with two beautiful girls next to him. Kushina knew that her son is the Hero of Konoha, and the War. Kushina thinks about something that no mother would ever think of. She was falling in love with her own son. Kushina couldn't be, could she? Kushina noticed that Naruto was becoming a man, and an attractive one at that. Kushina remembered she saw him naked, when she walked into the bathroom and Naruto was getting out of the shower. Kushina's face turned bight red, remembering seeing her son's naked body.

"Kaa-chan, are you okay? You're turning red." Naruto stated.

"H-Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Kushina replied, as her sweat dropped.

"Okay then. Well, I want to tell you that Hinata-chan and Korra-chan are going to stay the night with us. Is that okay, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they can stay as long as they want, Sochi." Kushina said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kushina." Hinata and Korra replied.

As the moon was at its brightest, and the night was beautiful, everyone slept in Konoha, peacefully. Naruto was sleeping in the living room, Naga slept in the living room as well. Kushina was sleeping in her room. Korra and Hinata slept in Naruto's room. Later, Naruto felt something or someone on his chest.

"Huh?" Naruto said in a sleepy tone.

Naruto looked to see Korra and Hinata sleeping together with him. He smile, and wrapped his arms around them, bringing them closer. Hinata and Korra smiled in their sleep. The lions were sleeping together tonight, and sleep together in the future.

"Goodnight, Korra-chan, Hinata-chan..." Naruto said, as he went back to sleep.

Kushina saw Naruto kissing his lovers; she also saw Hinata and Korra cuddling with her son.

"Naruto..." Kushina whispered with a blush.

Kushina went back to bed. She could not deny her feelings for her son. She knew it was wrong, but if it was wrong, then Kushina doesn't want to be right. Another dance is coming. This will be a dance of wind and air that will be remembered for all times to come.

**Well, readers, that the end of the second chapter of "Wind and Air" I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for taking so long. I was busy with college and I was wondering how to start off this chapter. Luckily, Fox King jm always has a way of doing things. Okay, the next chapter will be a ****Naruto, Korra, Hinata, Kushina, and Kurama orgy, and some surprises here and there. **

**Before anything else, some readers were asking about me putting Asami Sato and Eska into the story. But when it comes to short stories like this one, I only used the female characters that I said I'm going to use. However, I don't want to disappoint my fans, so I talked to a friend of mine. We talked about the story, and told him that I was going to make a sequel to "Wind and Air" once I finished the story. **

**It will be called, "Wind and Air: Romance in ****Republic-City." And I'm going to add Asami, Eska, and readers put your hands together for, drum-roll please, Human-from Raava, and maybe some more Naruto girls. But first I must finish this story. I played and finished the Korra-Game, I also watched all of Korra episodes, and the final season caught me off guard. That ending of Korra wasn't really my taste, but I'm not the one who writes the script for Korra. So what are you doing to do? :/ **

**Speaking of games, I can't wait for Naruto Storm-4, Kingdom-Hearts 2.8 HD, J-Stars-V.S. and I'll be getting Samurai Warriors 4-2 soon. I hope I can make Youtube videos in the future or next year. I'm still working hard for my fans, after all, no one does it better than Fox King jm. :) **

**Anyway, I'm sorry I was late for this story. I also want to tell you guys that the final chapter of "Wind and Air" will also be a long one. Thanks for your understanding. Once again, thank you guys for reading "Wind and Air." So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
